


Prompt 3: "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid."

by KattsEyeDemon, seekeronthepath



Series: Prompts Project [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (not actually), Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: Derek blushed, swallowing hard. "...would you, uh...gotothemovieswithme?" he stammered.Stiles' face turned confused as he tried to piece together what Derek had said before he froze, the smile sliding off of his face and hurt showing in his eyes as his lips curled into a hurt frown. "...I may not be an idiot." he frowned harder, his brows furrowing. "But I'm not stupid . Fuck you, Derek Hale." He snarled, turning to stomp off towards his first class, eyes filled with tears.-----Derek tries to ask Stiles out. Stiles doesn't realise he's serious. A little meddling goes a long way.





	Prompt 3: "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid."

"I'm _not_ going to do it, Erica!" Derek insisted, blushing fiercely and glowering at his (currently incredibly irritating) friend. "Stop _prodding_ me." Ever since she'd found out about his crush on Stilinski, she'd been insufferable. 

"And why not? The pinning is starting to make my stomach churn!" Erica huffed. "Even BOYD cringes each time you stare lovingly across the cafeteria at him!"

"I don't - !" Derek stopped himself, looking around nervously, then hissed, much quieter, "I don't _stare lovingly_ at him!"

"Ya kinda do, Derek." Isaac piped in from where he was closing his locker. "Kinda gross, and sweet. Odd mix."

Erica nodded. "I'm actually surprised he hasn't noticed himself!"

"I think I'd _die_ if he did," Derek muttered, cheeks flaming.

"Just ask him!  You never know if you don't." Erica sighed, hands on her hips. Derek was cute, really, all blushing and hunched, but she really was sick of him sighing and making eyes.

"Worst he can say is no." Isaac added, leaning against the lockers.

Oh, Derek could imagine a _lot_ worse things that Stiles could say than 'no'. "I'm not doing it," he insisted.

\----

Scott nudged Stiles' arm as they got their math textbooks out of their lockers. "I think _they're_ talking about you again," he whispered. ' _They'_ being their grade's 'Beautiful People' club, the mysterious, gorgeous, and unapproachable Erica Reyes, Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, and Vernon Boyd.

Stiles turned to give Scott a confused look. "Why would they be talking about ME?" He asked, just like he asked every time Scott mentioned it. "I'm just Stiles, the nerd with a loud mouth and louder limbs."

"I don't like it," Scott muttered.

"You think I do?" Stiles grumbled. "Who knows what nasty things they're saying this time?"

"It's just..." Scott slammed his locker door shut, frustrated. "If they're planning something, why is it taking so long? They haven't come _near_ you, any of them."

"Probably trying to hatch the perfect plan." Stiles sighed, shutting his locker. "Fine tune it for maximum ouch."

Scott slung his arm around Stiles' shoulders. "Well, I've got your back, bro. We'll be okay."

Stiles smiled softly at Scott. "Deal." He nodded, glancing back over at where Derek was, letting out a tiny smile.

\-----

Derek blushed fiercely and quickly looked away, his heart leaping in his chest. Stiles hadn't been smiling at _him_ , surely. He'd just been...smiling at something Scott said, and he happened to look around.

"Just go for it!" Erica hissed.

Derek shook his head insistently, putting his books in his bag.

"Ok then, I'll do it FOR you!" Erica huffed, turning on her heel.

"Erica, _no!_ " Derek lunged, catching her by the arm.

Erica puffed out her cheeks. "Then you do it!" She grumbled. "Why do you hesitate??"

"He's not going to say _yes_ ," Derek insisted. "It's just gonna be embarrassing."

"How do you KNOW he'll say no?" Erica huffed, crossing her arms. "and if you do it NOW, there isn't anyone else in the hall but us, and him and Scott, Der."

"Why _wouldn't_ he?" Derek argued.

"Not a good enough argument." Erica tsked.

"Erica, _please_ ," Derek said, giving her a desperate look.

"No." Erica shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Derek I want you happy."

"Then don't _humiliate_ me like this," he begged.

"The only ones here are those two, me, and Isaac. How in the hell is that humiliating you? even if he DOES say no?" Erica sighed. "Go. Talk to him."

Derek bit his lip. She was never going to give up on this, not until something happened. "If he says no, you _promise_ you won't bring it up again?"

"I won't bring it up again unless I notice him going away from that no." She nodded. "And even better. IF he says no, I'll buy you a gallon of ice cream, pizza, and we'll watch what YOU want to watch. Deal?"

Derek steeled himself and nodded. "Deal," he said softly.

\-----

"C'mon Scott." Stiles sighed, turning to head to class.

"Shit, Hale's coming over," Scott whispered, glancing over his shoulder.

Stiles gave a long groan, turning to shove his books in his backpack, flinging it over his shoulder before looking up. "Hello?" he asked Derek, raising an eyebrow but forcing a semi-pleasant smile onto his face. Who knows, maybe they WEREN'T planning something horrible like he'd been thinking....

Oh god. Derek blushed, swallowing hard. "...would you, uh...gotothemovieswithme?" he stammered.

Stiles' face turned confused as he tried to piece together what Derek had said before he froze, the smile sliding off of his face and hurt showing in his eyes as his lips curled into a hurt frown. "...I may not be an idiot." he frowned harder, his brows furrowing. "But I'm not _stupid_. Fuck you, Derek Hale." He snarled, turning to stomp off towards his first class, eyes filled with tears.

Scott gave Derek a poisonous look and hurried after, wrapping his arm around Stiles' shoulders and leaning in to murmur something in his ear.

Derek froze, arms wrapped around his waist like he was trying to hold his guts in. He felt like he'd been _stabbed_ . He drew in a long, shaky breath, then turned, glaring at Erica. "This is _your fault!_ " he hissed, then grabbed his things and stalked away.

\------

Stiles kept his shoulders hunched up, not talking during classes, and by the time lunch came around, he was just done. "I'm going home." he murmured to Scott, not giving him any chance to talk before he ran off.

"Stiles!" Scott called out, reaching after him before dropping his hand. No, Stiles shouldn't have to deal with this. So Scott was going to deal with it _for_ him.

 

It didn't take long for him to spot Derek's friends in the cafeteria - though Derek, oddly, was missing. Scott would have to find him later, then. He strode up to their table, ignoring the strange looks he was getting, and demanded, "Who's idea was it?"

Erica looked up from her phone where she was trying to get a hold of Derek. "What are you talking about?" She hissed, already upset. They hurt her friend. Even if Stiles hadn't wanted to date, he could have done it nicer....

"You know _exactly_ what I mean," Scott insisted, focusing on Erica, obviously the ringleader of the group. "You've been planning something for _weeks!"_

"What, are you talking about how Stiles basically crushed Derek?" She leaned forward, frowning hard. "I've been working on that boy for WEEKS to ask him out finally, instead of pining after him like a lovesick puppy. and once I finally manage to get him to suck it up and a do it? Stiles rips his heart out and stomps on it. So what the FUCK do you mean." She hissed.

Scott's mouth dropped open. "...he was _serious?"_

"Of course he was fucking serious!" Erica threw her hands up in exasperation. "Why the fuck else would he ask someone out?"

Scott crossed his arms and waited for Erica to figure it out.

Erica paused, her brow crinkling. "Wait, he didn't think Derek was serious? Why not?"

"It's happened before," Scott said grimly. "All things considered, it seemed more likely."

"Well that's shitty on the people that did it." Erica sighed, scrubbing her face. "Look. Derek is head over heels for Stiles. And right now he's feeling like he's been stabbed and stomped on. Hell I can't even FIND him right now. He won't answer my texts."

Scott gave Erica a long, considering look. "You _swear_ it wasn't a prank?"

"Dear god no." Erica shook her head, curls flying.

"I swear we were all going to barf from the stares if he didn't suck it up and ask him out." Isaac butted in as he stood to throw his trash away. "I gotta go, if I see Derek I'll tell him to suck it up and come find you, Erica."

Scott frowned. "Look, I'll tell Stiles about this, okay?" he offered. "But I'm not going to promise anything."

Erica nodded before she stood, a thought suddenly occurring to her. "Scott. ...Does Stiles like Derek? Or should I just let him be instead of telling him that Stiles thought it was a prank?"

"You should tell him, because Stiles wouldn't have been mean like that if he'd thought it was real, and Derek should know that," Scott said, after a moment. "But it's still up to Stiles to decide whether he'd say yes, knowing Derek's serious."

Erica tilted her head for a moment, nodding and letting her shoulders relax. "If I can find him." She sighed. "Though if I show up without the promised ice cream he'd probably skin me alive." She mused, flicking her hair over one shoulder. "Here, gimme your phone." She held out her hand. "I'll text you once I have Derek calmed down and let me know when Stiles is. Maybe we can try this again..."

"Maybe," Scott agreed, passing his phone over. "But not until they're _both_ ready."

Erica nodded, quickly texting herself from Scott's phone. "Time to divide and conquer!"

Scott rolled his eyes, taking his phone back. "Sure."

\-----

 Erica FINALLY tracked Derek down, stepping into the school library and looking around ."Der." She called.

Derek looked up just as the librarian gave Erica a quelling look. After a few moments debating with himself, he put his book down, reluctantly leaving behind the fantasy world that had been distracting from this morning's disaster.

"Sorry." Erica mouthed at the librarian, giving her a tiny smile before she tugged Derek from the library. "Der." She sighed as they stood in the hall. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Did it occur to you that that was deliberate?" Derek pointed out.

Erica sighed softly, rubbing her forehead. "Look." She started. "About this morning..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Listen." She frowned harder. "I spoke with Scott at Lunch."

Derek's eyes widened for a second, then he looked away.

Pursing her lips, she reached over to gently tug Derek's face back toward her. "They thought you were pulling a prank. Stiles didn't know you were being serious. Apparently he's been treated like that before, so when you asked him out, he automatically assumed it was a prank."

Derek's heart clenched. "A...prank? He thought...who would _do_ that?"

"I don't know, Scott didn't name names. He came up all in a tizzy and asked me what the hell we were planning. And when I finally told him you were serious, he acted surprise. Der, neither of them knew it was a serious question. They've seen me and Isaac trying to convince you to ask for weeks, and thought we were planning a huge prank!"

"...fuck." The idea of someone doing that to Stiles...if Derek ever found out who it was, the guy was dead.

"no murder." Erica sighed, noticing that look in her friends eyes. "Der...I saw the hurt look on his face. I think...I think he really wanted it to be real, so it hurt more that he thought it was a prank.."

"Oh no," Derek replied instantly. "I'm not listening to your advice on this again."

"Dammit Derek." Erica frowned, pulling out her phone long enough to send a text to Scott 'found him, he knows now. now to get him to try again.'

Looking up at Derek she sighed. "Look. Give Scott time to tell Stiles it was a serious question, ok? But please. Please don't give up. Please try again."

Derek sighed. "...I'll think about it," he finally conceded.

Erica smiled pulling him into a hug. "C'mon, let's ditch early. I have a gallon of ice cream and pizza to buy."

Derek snorted, letting her tug him along. "Yeah, alright."

\----

Stiles groaned as the knocking woke him up from a nice nap. "Back, foul beastie..."

"Stiles!" Scott called through the door. "Let me in, please?"

Stiles groaned, flopping out of bed long enough to unlock the door. "Its open'"

Scott rushed in, wrapping Stiles up in a huge hug.

Stiles hugged back, pressing his face to Scott's shoulder as he finally let the tears fall, though he stayed silent.

Scott held him for a while, trying to decide what the right thing to do was, then said quietly, "I talked to Erica."

Stiles jerked in surprise, puling away enough ti wipe at his face. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend and they upset you and Derek wasn't around to yell at?" Scott replied.

Stiles gave a weary sigh, rubbing at his face. "So why did they do it?" He whispered, his shoulders hunching up. "And how did they KNOW about me liking Derek?"

"Um..." Scott bit his lip. "Erica said he meant it."

"WHAT?!" Stiles reared back. "No! He couldn't have! They've been planning this for weeks!"

"She _swore_ it was real, okay?" Scott promised. "She was mad at _you_ for hurting him, before I explained."

"Oh god..." Stiles sunk to his knees. "He was serious? He really wanted me?"

"That's what Erica said, yeah." Scott got down on the floor, wrapping his arm around Stiles' shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I...." Stiles sighed, leaning into Scott. "I fucked it all up." he whispered. "I could have....but those others before..."

"You didn't fuck it up," Scott insisted quietly. "You made a mistake, okay? People do that. Erica's gonna explain it to Derek, and she gave me her number so we can sort something out. It's gonna be fine."

"Fine...I don't know." Stiles sighed, tilting his head back. "Even if Derek wanted to be with me before, I doubt he would now." he shook his head, pursing his lips. "It's up to him. C'mon, let's study for Friday's test." He pushed down the hurt that he still felt.

"Stiles," Scott said seriously. "If he's worth you, he'll understand."

\-----

_i've never seen him eat this much icecream in one sitting. ER_

 

**Stiles is doing okay. A bit worried about Derek - SM**

 

_i think der is lamenting lost chances or some bullshit.-ER_

_This some grade A pining atm -ER_

 

**Well...Stiles is upset about fucking up his chance too - SM**

 

_Jesus. -ER_

_How do we get them both to realize that they didn't fuck it up completely? -ER_

_IF they are both lamenting about it, then there's another chance there. -ER_

**I'm not really good at this kind of scheming - SM**

 

_scheming? Ah, no, no scheming. More like matchmaking -ER_

_C'mon you must have SOME ideas? -ER_

 

**If not scheming, definitely meddling - SM**

**I think if they ever manage to have an actual conversation, they'll work it out - SM**

 

_Then let's aim for that one then. -ER_

_Oh god, he ate the entire gallon of icecream and is starting on the pizza. Yeah, we need to fix this -ER_

 

\----

 "Come on, Stiles," Scott urged the next day. "He doesn't blame you. And didn't you say you wanted to apologise?"

Stiles nodded, then shook his head. "I can't." he groaned, rubbing at his face. "What if he just tells ME to fuck off? I Mean sure, he'd be within his rights, but..."

"He won't," Scott promised. "Come on, Erica _swore_ he wasn't mad at you."

"not being mad is not the same as not going to tell me to fuck off as payback." Stiles grumbled, wincing. "Fine, but you'll pay if he does."

"Absolutely, bro," Scott agreed, relived, wrapping his arm around Stiles' shoulders and dragging him over. "Hi Erica!"

Stiles flushed darkly at the sight of Derek, hunching his shoulders up around his ears.

"Scott!" Erica waved, one hand firmly on Derek's arm. "you aren't getting away, Der." She tsked. "Just TALK to him, for fucks sake."

Derek kept his head down, not wanting to look and see what was on Stiles' face.

"Oh, just look at him, you big weeny." Erica grumbled. "he's so cute when he blushes."

"Erica!" Derek complained, blushing harder. "Stop it!"

"I...." Stiles swallowed hard, looking between them all. "Can we talk somewhere private?" he asked, his voice soft and unsure, not wanting to ruin it again.

Derek glanced up tentatively, biting his lip, then nodded.

 

Stiles gave him a tiny, almost crooked smile as he took Derek's hand, tugging him into a nearby empty classroom.

Derek's skin felt electric where Stiles was touching him, and his heart raced. "W-what did you want to say?" he asked softly.

Stiles licked his lips, shifting from foot to foot, unknowingly keeping a hold on Derek's hand. "Look. I'm sorry about how I reacted yesterday." he whispered, looking up for a moment. "I just. I've been messed with and teased before. So..."

"I would _never_ do that," Derek said instantly, still avoiding Stiles' eyes. "I - that's an awful to do to someone."

Stiles pressed his lips together for a moment, watching him. "I know that now." He sighed. "But you four had been talking to each other about me for weeks, and with my past....look. It was no excuse, really, and I'm sorry....I...Stiles steeled himself, closing his eyes and forcing himself to just say it. "I thought you had found out about my liking you and decided to fuck with me, okay?"

Derek looked up, eyes wide. "...you like me?" he breathed.

Stiles nodded, his shoulders hunching up, expecting scorn and laughter. "Yeah. I have for a while." he admitted, swallowing hard again and waiting to be laughed at, his eyes still closed so he couldn't see Derek's face.

Derek searched Stiles' face, squeezing his hand, his heart pounding in his chest. "I - I like you too," he admitted hesitantly, his breath catching in his throat.

Stiles' eyes flew open, wide and bewildered. "You....you really weren't messing with me yesterday? "he asked, voice hesitant. "You really want to date me?" He groaned, his free hand smacking his forehead. "And I fucked it up."

"It's okay!" Derek said hurriedly, stepping closer and catching Stiles' other hand. "I mean, it kinda... but I understand now!"

"I'm SO sorry." he groaned, though he let his fingers curl with Derek's on both of their hands, standing close.

"You really didn't mean it?" Derek asked hopefully.

"I really didn't. I thought you were messing with me. I thought you weren't serious." Stiles sighed,

"I was serious," Derek said quietly, squeezing Stiles' hands with a hopeful smile. "I'd really, really like to go on a date with you."

Stiles took a step closer, bringing him toe to toe with Derek. "Then yes." he nodded after a moment. "Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you." his cheeks were pink, eyes bright and hopeful.

A beaming smile spread across Derek's face, his heart fluttering. "Could I - can I kiss you?" he asked hesitantly.

Stiles' heart was pounding, even as he nodded and let out a soft whisper. "Oh fuck yes. Please."

Derek licked his lips nervously and leaned in, tilting his head slightly as he brushed his lips against Stiles'.

Stiles sucked in a breath, his hands pulling free of Derek's only to dive into the other's hair and around his shoulders, leaning into the kiss with a tiny sigh.

Derek let out a startled moan, his lips parting.

Stiles moaned, dipping into Derek's mouth shyly, his hands trembling in nerves, as his stomach tightened.

Derek didn't know _how_ long passed before they broke apart, gasping for air, eyes wide. 

Stiles was panting softly, tongue flicking along his bottom lip as a grin formed.

Derek smiled back, a blush high on his cheeks. "That was..."

"Perfect." Stiles breathed, leaning back in to kiss him lightly again.

Derek hummed happily, his arms wrapping around Stiles' waist.

Stiles stumbled back a bit until his back was against the wall, tugging Derek against him.

 

"Well, this is much better than earlier. Though I don't know how you have the energy to kiss like that after as much pizza and icecream as you ate last night, Der." Erica grinned from where she was leaning against the doorjamb.

Derek jumped backwards, yelping as Stiles tugged on his hair. "Erica!"

Stiles jumped. "oh shit, sorry." he whispered, rubbing Derek's scalp gingerly before pulling his hand back.

"Derek!" Erica grinned.

"Were you SPYING on us?" Derek complained, grabbing Stiles' hand and squeezing it.

"No, I was wondering what was taking so long and came in to find you two macking."

Stiles tightened his hold on Derek. "Nosy." he teased

When he realised that Stiles wasn't angry, Derek relaxed a little, leaning into him. "Um, we should exchange numbers," he suggested.

"Definitely." Stiles murmured, kissing his cheek. "Come over to my place after school? I can grab some food and we can talk without Miss Nosy over here." His lips were in a grin. "Promise i won't bore you with Captain America stuff."

Derek pulled his phone out of his pocket and offered it to Stiles, unable to help the smile on his face. "I like Captain America."

Stiles blinked, taking his phone and looking up with wide eyes. "Really?" he breathed. "most people call me a nerd and tell me to fuck off when I start talking about things like that."

"I TOLD you," Derek said softly, setting his hand on Stiles' arm. "I like you."

"Doesn't mean you like the stuff I like." he murmured, texting himself before saving his contact info under 'Cap.' in Derek's phone. He wants the nerd, he'll get the nerd.

"But it does mean I like that you like it," Derek countered, taking his phone back with a bashful smile.

Stiles' surprise melted into a small grin, leaning forward again to kiss him hard. "Come over." he murmured. "Chinese okay? Or would you rather have pizza?"

"Oh god, not more pizza." Erica threw her hands up in the air playfully. "I'm out-y guys, go back to macking, just keep it in ya pants until after school!" She spun around, shaking her head and closing the door behind her.

Derek beamed. "Chinese is great."

"Good." Stiles breathed, kissing him again before tugging him from the room, hand firmly entwined with Derek's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know what you think!


End file.
